


The Difference Between Standing Out and Standing Up

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy-ish malec one-shot in which Magnus and Alec are adorkable and Alec stands up to a rude stranger....not much to say but hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Standing Out and Standing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Malec<3 just had this on my mind and thought I'd share so please enjoy and let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading:)

Alec was never one to stand out purposely. He favored plainer clothes in varying shades of dark colors, never really did anything that would be considered attention grabbing-if you don't count saving the world and killing some demons every so often. Despite Alec's efforts to blend in, he was generally recognized within the shadow hunter community, but not always for his part in preventing doomsday. He always noticed the disdainful looks thrown his way, some more concealed then others. It did take a bit for him to decide that he only really cared what the people he loved thought of him; friends, family, and of course his boyfriend Magnus, but it still bothered him when people weren't as discreet with their conflicting beliefs.

In contrast to Alec's nondescript nature, Magnus always stood out in a crowd. Today was no different, as he was clothes in what appeared to be a bedazzled beanie and matching jacket, complete with purple skinny jeans and a pair of furry boots. He was sipping from a coffee cup, murmuring as he walked the streets of New York next to Alec, who was clad in a modest hoodie and jeans. They chatted idly about nothing and everything as they strolled, not particularly caring where they ended up. As it turned out, they soon found themselves in Central Park observing the hustle and bustle that was unavoidable in a place like the big apple, especially this close to Christmas with all the last minute shoppers milling around. They continued on, eventually ducking into a cafe when Alec started complaining that his face was going to freeze off if they didn't go somewhere warm soon. Magnus had cheerfully suggested that he knew many other ways they could warm themselves up, and when the hissed reply of "Magnus!" was a little breathless, he knew that Alec's red tinged checks could not be entirely attributed to the cold. He flashed his flustered boyfriend a cheeky grin and continued to sip his coffee, which had now gone cold, but he didn't particularly care as he watched Alec fumble for something to say before giving an exasperated sigh of defeat and leaning against Magnus, grateful for the booth as it allowed him to curl up against the warlock. The said warlock grinned and kissed his head, murmuring a about how adorable he was. 

" 'm not adorable" Alec's protest was muffled by Magnus's shoulder,   
"I'm a shadow hunter. I kill demons and stuff!" 

Magnus had giggled before assuring Alec that he was indeed very intimidating. They settled into a companionable silence, simply enjoying each others presence until they were interrupted by a a loud whisper.

"Oh my god look at those two in the corner booth! Do they really need to do that in here?" 

Alec whipped his head around, scanning the cafe for the source of the comment before spotting a scrawny teenaged boy who looked no older than sixteen. The teen was staring at them as if they were from outer space. Magnus stared right back, Alec following his gaze until the boy noticed.

"What are you looking at?" The boy sneered at them with blatant disgust. 

Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say something regarding my boyfriend and I" Alec said, emphasizing the word boyfriend. 

"Yeah I did, I said that's nasty and unnatural, you got a problem with it?"

Alec stood up, his height dwarfing the offenders by at least a foot. 

"Actually, I do. See, this" he said, gesturing to himself and Magnus, who was staring at the situation open mouthed, "is called love, though that might be a foreign concept to you, and I'm not about to apologize for being happy with my boyfriend in public. It's not like we were doing anything other than cuddling, anyways. I am sorry that I have to listen to a conceited jerk like you talk down to me as if I am less of a person because I love a man. You may not agree with my way of life, but you don't have to speak to me like that."   
Alec offered Magnus his hand and together they walked to the door, not looking back once. No,  
Alec was not always one to stand out, but he is not afraid to stand up for himself and the people he cares for, and that is one of the many things Magnus loves about him. Though he still thinks Alec would look fantastic in skinny jeans.


End file.
